


Oops, My Heart Went, Oops

by the_lesbian_hercules



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora does not make an appearance, Catra is being super duper gay, College, F/F, Porn With Plot, Super Pal Trio (She-Ra), Tik Tok is heavily referenced, bow is there to support everyone literally all the time, camgirl!scorpia, can that be a section of ao3 please?, catra and entrapta are roommates, catra gets a lesson in respecting sex workers, catra is tik tok famous, dumb shit i write to humor myself, egirl!catra, in which i did more research than necessary for this, in which scorpia has satire humor but no body knows when she's serious or not, more specifically Emily is an African grey parrot, parrot!Emily, skater!catra, skater!glimmer, tags are subject to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lesbian_hercules/pseuds/the_lesbian_hercules
Summary: Catra, a freshly made Tik Tok e-girl, must endure her blooming feelings for her hot, camgirl friend, Scorpia.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Past and Lightly Referenced Catra/Adora, Scorptra - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative to title: Author is big gay and wrote this to humor herself, and wishes to share it all with you. 
> 
> Also, there is like, little Scorptra out there, so here's my measly contribution to the pile. 
> 
> WARNING: The conservations between characters get kind of controversial (talk about Tik Tok, past happenings in China, and the ethics of spaying pets in this chapter). I figure if could warn someone in advance, then why not?

Catra's wardrobe was always stocked full of black striped shirts, beanies, high tops shoes, crop tops, baggy jeans, checkered prints, dark cargo pants, XXL hoodies (despite her wiry frame)... Everything e-girl, she had it, because of course, she did. The thing was, Catra dressed like this _before_ it was cool! Nothing could hold back her snarling at the younger girls on Tik Tok basically stealing her unique grunge look! Admittedly, there would be the occasional outfit combination that Catra simply had not thought and she'd begrudgingly tap the heart button on the video... _Begrudgingly._ She was only on Tik Tok ironically, she didn't like anything about the app at all.

Because Catra had much more experience in the grunge, "aesthetic" dressing, whatever she ended up _ironically_ posting would blow up on the site. The most attention she gained on one of her videos was a dumb dance she did to "Owo You're So Warm". She wore her favorite beanie, the scarlet one with cat ears sewn onto the tops to give the appearance that they were always flattened down and always on edge like a real cat. The video got so popular that she saw herself on various Youtube channels occasionally, others dueted with her (why she allowed that feature on her account, she couldn't recall why), and friends and family would often tease her about it. At least she knew where the lowest point of her life was, there was no getting lower than this.

Recently, Catra's Tik Tok was dying down, she went from 200K followers to 195K in a couple of months of only posting stupid memes and skating videos. Sometimes Bow would join in her filming, a way of apologizing for getting her into this in the first place. She remembered his enthused smile that first time they'd heard about e-girls and Tik Tok.

"You'd have so much fun on this app, Catra!" His eyes glittered in the way that reminded her of Adora. Naturally, Bow also had that intelligent glint wavering behind his glasses. He handed Catra his iPhone 7. "Look, you have this girl's style."

"Uh, no." She sneered. The girl on the screen had two black painted hearts under both eyes, blushing pink makeup smeared on either eyelid and large hoop earrings that swung whenever she moved her head of blue hair. Blue hair? Catra never really considered dying her long, rough locks. Maybe she would change it up, just to catch up with Tik Tokers. She didn't mention any of this to Bow. "She has _my_ style!"

A few days after joining Tik Tok at Bow's request, Catra cut her hair. The short style was easy to toss her cat-ear beanie over and still look good "aesthetic". It seemed that every video she made there were always comments regarding the beanie. _It's so cute!_ or _Where did you get it from?_ or _SKSKSKKSKSK THE EARS!_ The origin of the hat would remain a happy secret to her fans.

"I can fix the ears if you ever want", Glimmer, the creator of the hat, offered at the skate park today. She reached up to flick the right ear with a fingerless gloved hand. "They're getting kind of raggedy."

Catra put her weight on the front of her white oak, blank cruiser shaking her head. "No, I think I like it. Makes me look like I don't give a fuck."

"You _don't_ give a fuck, Catra!" Glimmer popped a fat wad of pink bubble gum on her lips and swiped it off with her tongue in one swift motion. She followed Catra to the half-pipe with a clear plastic nickel board covered in too bright sparkles and neon pink Spitfire wheels that Catra had helped her screw on a while ago. Glimmer sighed. "But you would look like that anyway, I guess..."

Warmth spread through her chest. Glimmer really thought she didn't give a fuck? That was really sweet. She squinted, not wanting the pinknette to somehow catch on that she was flattered. "Yeah, whatever Sparkles. Getting on the pipe or what?"

Without responding, Glimmer went in the halfpipe, rolled slowly up and down the smooth surface, pumping herself to get to the top, and switched directions with a quick turn of the nose. Catra watched intently looking for something to go wrong. She wasn't all that confident in her ability to replace wheels, however much she had convinced Glimmer otherwise, but so far everything looked okay. She couldn't have her cat-ear hat mender to get hurt before she could properly admit that she _would_ in fact like the ears to be re-sewn...

Glimmer was kind of cool, Catra thought reluctantly. As the pink-haired girl dipped down into the halfpipe with the obnoxious sparkly nickel board, Catra realized that _Glimmer_ would actually make a perfect Tik Tok e-girl. She had the look: today it was baby blue denim overalls, a crop top shirt (it was borrowed from Bow), multiple wallet chains on her pockets, and bulky high top sneakers. Her makeup was on point too. Black-winged eyeliner and magenta eyeshadow framed her pale amber gaze and flashy highlighter reflected gold on her cheeks. Catra couldn't imagine wearing that much make up _anywhere_ much less a skate park. How far she could tease Glimmer about it?

Catra started up the halfpipe, her beige cargo pant legs ruffling in the breeze. Habitually, Glimmer caught her hand and gave a gentle high five, something Bow or Adora _definitely_ taught her because Catra had never invited such friendly contact. She bared her teeth playfully. "Hey, you know how I blew up on Tik Tok a few months ago?"

"Thanks to Bow", she arched her brows. Her board switched directions faster than Catra could blink. She sped past, a pop of bubble gum breaking around her lips again. "What about it?"

"Bow didn't do any of those embarrassing ass dances", she muttered and copied Glimmer's foot movements to turn the nose of her cruiser. Quiet envy flicker in her chest. It was harder to switch directions on the white oak board because it was slightly heavier. Her eyes widened with realization. _I never thought I'd be jealous of a nickel board!_ "I think you should do it too, actually."

"No one made you dance for millions Catra!" Glimmer laughed as if she were talking about a dog getting its head stuck in a bucket. She tossed her pink waves of hair over from her eyes to give a lofty glance. "And there's no way in hell I would! Thanks, but no thanks."

"What if Bow was doing it?" He seemed like he wanted to join along with the hype when he first put Catra on. He even appeared in most of Catra's recent videos, the memey, and skating tutorials. "You'd probably do it then."

"Yeah, right..." she paused. A buzz sounded in her pocket. Catra cringed as Glimmer went to check her iPhone 11 and nearly crashed into the railing as the board climbed up the halfpipe. She groaned impatiently. "Follow me real quick! It's from Angela, I gotta go home." With a sharp turn, Glimmer carved her way out of the pipe and did a sloppy ollie down the ledge. Catra decided that the effort wasn't worth it; she bailed and hopped down the step on her patched up Chucks. From the side of her mouth, Glimmer snickered. "Too scared to ollie?"

"Too slow to race?" she spat back.

A flash of vying lit up Glimmer's amber eyes as quick as the turns on her nickel board. "That's not a challenge, is it?"

Catra stuck out her tongue as she pulled her beanie closer to her human ears. Without another glance, she pushed forward, wind streaming in her face from the cool autumn air. Glimmer was right on her tail. Maybe she could distract her dignified, foolhardy friend. "So, why won't you do Tik Tok again?"

"It's stupid!" Glimmer called out against the breeze. "Have you seen the video of that girl trying to spread awareness on the concentration camps in China?"

Catra sighed regretfully. Glimmer could make just about anything political! "What does this have to do with...?" 

"First of all, she had to disguise it as a makeup tutorial. That should've raised some red flags right there!" Her brows furrowed with rising anger as they rolled onto the side of the street, not wanting to disturb pedestrians. "And then it was taken down, all by some _miraculous_ 'human error'. Mind you, this is only after she calls them out for censoring her voice on Twitter!" A car zoomed past, not giving them much time to swerve out of the way. Glimmer's board carved dangerously before she seethed: " _Asshole!_... Anyway, that isn't the first time they've silenced a voice on the app. If it doesn't please Bejing, it doesn't please Tik Tok!"

Catra blinked in astonishment as Glimmer cut her off a few feet ahead. Was her righteous fury fueling her wheels as well as her words? "Oh, God, please spare me..." she groaned under her breath. 

But Glimmer pushed on practically spitting out her words. "... _And_ there's the thing with predators having easy access to children! Why the hell are 45-year-olds 'dueting' with _middle schoolers!?_ And sometimes the songs are like, clearly sexual. Are you fucking kidding me? How much more in your face can it possibly get?"

"Are you about done now?" Catra droned. 

"Absolutely not!" She tossed her head back to send a half-amused glare. The other half wasn't connected to Catra at all, but to something much larger than themselves, she was confident of that. "But I guess the main reason is, I don't want to be a character in people's lives, you know?"

"A character?" Catra avoided pieces of glass with a sharp curve. "We don't live in some TV show." 

"Yeah, I know! I mean I don't want to be a topic of discussion between a random set of friends looking at me through the screen who have never met me in real life... That just seems sad."

Had Catra herself ever been a topic of discussion between random people? She was reminded briefly of the thousands of comments not only on her Tik Tok but on the Youtube pages that reposted her content. She had disciplined herself long ago to pay no attention to comments, but this did not mean she was immune to it. Were there people she didn't know viewing her as some sort of character? Like she wasn't a real person on the other side of the glass?

"Yeah, but, hey. This is my stop." Glimmer scraped the tail of her nickel board on the sidewalk to slow down. She had great balance, Catra admitted quietly in her head. The pinknette turned to Catra, who still rolled by on her board, with a hard expression. "If you still want to be on Tik Tok after everything we know about it, be my guest, but I hope that you'll use your following on there to spread awareness on important topics... Not just dancing to anime music!"

"Vocaloid", Catra corrected all too quickly. Blushing, she changed the topic. "Anyway, yeah. I'll try to do that, Sparkles."

"Don't _try._ Do it!" she called after. "And text me when you get home!"

"Okay", she gave a quick nod backward then refocused on the road ahead. Glimmer was so bossy, but maybe that was because she was right about this one. Catra thought Tik Tok was stupid for petty reasons, but Glimmer seemed to champion moral principals and the app seemed to be her blatant enemy. "Or maybe she's just being a drama queen..." Catra thought aloud. She hadn't witnessed what Glimmer spoke of firsthand. Politics seemed much too far out of reach for women who were barely old enough to vote, but Glimmer probably thought she was the queen of that too!

When she got to her apartment, she texted Glimmer, dropped the board near the doorstep, and searched the hallways. "Melog?"

A small _mrroooww_ sounded from one of the bedrooms, Catra peeked her head in to find the ragdoll-Persian cat curled up next to a large birdcage covered in white cloth. Emily's birdcage. In Entrapta's room. Cold fear slid down her spine like ice as she gently removed Melog from the foot of the cage. The parrot was awfully quiet.

"Jesus Christ! Melog, you finally did it!" Grey feathers dusted the cat's muzzle and a twinkle in her sky-blue eyes told Catra everything she needed to know. "You killed Emily! I know I said I wanted her dead, but..."

"Greetings, Catra!" A short, pale-rose haired woman stumbled past the door, the infamous parrot perched on her shoulder. Entrapta didn't bother glancing over to Catra as she made her way to the kitchen. "You don't have to be so worried about Emily and Melog together all the time!"

 _"Jesus Christ! You killed Emily!"_ Catra swallowed a hiss of resentment at the parrot squawking in the other room. Sometimes it felt like the bird spoke more than her owner did. _"I wanted Emily dead!"_

_And you wonder why!_

Following Catra out of the room, Melog trotted at a comfortable pace, seemingly feeling the same way about the shrill screams of Entrapta's parrot. Circuit boards were scattered around the kitchen tabletop, their shiny wires flailed in every direction, and tiny screws kept them attached to each other. To the side, there was a TI-84 calculator and a GameBoy advance both split into two. Catra hadn't noticed all of this before because she was scared for Emily's life! Now the parrot only eyed her with a chary scarlet glare. _You ungrateful feathered bastard!_

"You know that cats eat birds, right?" She did her best to speak softly. The technician had lowered her body closer to the small pieces on the table, her nose was nearly _inside_ of the circuits; Catra didn't want to distract her from... whatever Entrapta was up to now. "Melog would be having chicken for dinner if I don't stop her."

"Emily is an African grey parrot", Entrapta responded dryly. "And she has the intelligence of a human child. Also, I'm pretty sure Melog is over trying to eat smarter, caged prey!"

"Why would she be over it?" Catra wondered. 

"Well, you had her girly parts removed, didn't you?" The technician's hands fumbled over a screwdriver too far from her grasp. Emily gracefully fluttered down from her perch, swiped up the tool, and gently placed it in her owner's palm. Entrapta scratched the top of the parrot's head with a gentle finger. "Thanks, Emmie!"

"Her _what?"_ Catra glanced down at Melog scratching behind one ear with a mousey brown hind leg. "She's _spayed,_ not void of genitals you goon!"

"Well, thatmakes pets lazy!" Her roommate only shrugged impartially. "Melog wouldn't go through the trouble now, all uterusless like that..."

"You're making it sound like I abducted her soul or something!" Catra watched as the cat played with a ball of paper Entrapta must have left down on the floor. "Look, she's happy!"

"What would it be like to have a dominate race of animal take you to a strange place, put you to sleep, and then _boom_ you wake up with missing sex organs?" Much to Catra's annoyance, Entrapta almost sounded wistful. At this point of knowing her roommate, she knew that pushing the topic any further, or taking what she was saying personally, would be a waste of time. Entrapta was hardly connected to anything that came out of her mouth. "That would be quite an experience!"

"It definitely would." Catra nodded, now bored with the conversation. "Well, if you're alright with it, I'm going to leave Melog out here while I take a shower."

"That's fine." A small buzz broke out from under Entrapta's thick rubber gloves. Emily tiptoed around the little electronic pieces, evidently careful not to step on anything with her sleek black talons. "Maybe she can help us out with this?"

Catra blinked. Her roommate must have been talking to the bird, she decided and walked into her own bedroom. On the nightstand was her iPhone XR, it was purposefully left here so it wouldn't be a distraction when she was out skating. Now, the black Otter Box case latched tightly to it was calling for her to scroll through social media. Glimmer's words of advice rang in the back of Catra's mind. She automatically went to her Tik Tok homepage.

A bright, red bubble on the bottom on the screen stole her attention. There were a large number of likes and comments and replies to her videos... Catra raised an eyebrow. There were a few messages in her inbox. It wasn't that strange. People tried to hit her up all the time, mostly to no avail. _Maybe if I'm going to be some big, awareness Tik Toker now I should start replying to people. It'll make me look like I know what I'm talking about._

She pondered if she _ever_ really knew what she was talking about when it came to politics. Research on these topics was always necessary, but what could Catra go on and talk about that she already knew? Being lesbian maybe, or better yet, LGBTQ+ rights. That's the only thing she could confidently say she knew plenty about. But would she have the same passionate flare that Glimmer did?

Sheepishly, she clicked up to the triangle icon and swiped a finger down the rows of messages. There was 80 in total. How was she supposed to do this? Catra plopped down on the mattress behind her and held the phone to her face. _Glimmer would probably be disappointed to know that I can't even focus long enough to sort through my DMs!_

One of the messages was a simple "Hey, Catra!" from a week ago. The profile picture looked familiar. Too familiar. Catra wasn't oblivious to the fact that people she knew in real life knew her through the phone screen too, but the only people she normally would speak to weren't on Tik Tok. Ironically, Bow didn't use this app, however much it seemed that he'd liked to. Maybe Glimmer had convinced him not to use it, because not only was she Bow's girlfriend but his closest friend. Catra snorted to herself. If she didn't know both of them, she'd probably feel bad for Bow. But the person that had texted her a week ago definitely wasn't Bow (unless he had somehow learned to use makeup in the past week)!

She opened the message. That's all it was, just a quick greeting with the date and time on top of it. The recipient was simply "The Scorpion Princess". Catra was intrigued enough to shoot a quick answer back: _Hey._

Then she was sucked into the flashy videos on the For You page. She swiped and swiped and swiped--breathed heavily at a meme-- and then swiped again. A tiny pain was forming in her spine at the position she lay in, but that was dimly registered. Finally, a DM appeared on the top of the screen. _It's been a while! How are you?_ A stupid smiley emoji ended their response.

Did she know this person? She tapped the arrow that led to their page and scrolled down, skimming the videos for only a few seconds. In a heartbeat, she paused and her jaw fell open. "Holy shit..."

"The Scorpion Princess" wore makeup in almost every video; red eye shadow, jet black eyeliner, and even darker lipstick, and a pretty, pink blush dusted her cheeks, but Catra wasn't sure if this was makeup or a genuine flush of warmth. Platinum blonde hair was cropped short in an undercut, it was sometimes slicked back and stood out more by shiny ruby earrings and a wide, pearly grin. It took a few minutes of watching her videos to notice that her body was very developed and toned. The most notable thing about the "princess'" page was her dark eyes shining demurely as she did her alluring dances and facial expressions. It was almost enough to make Catra blush. She grunted to herself. An attractive person was in her DMs!

She enjoyed one video in particular where platinum blonde hair fell in her face and a sleeveless black dress allowed the ridges of her muscles to show under an inky flower bed of blood-red rose tattoos along her forearms and shoulders. Something was riling in the back of Catra's mind, but she couldn't quite place it as she studied the tattoos for a long while, pausing the video at times to give her a good view of the massive amount of detail put into the design. _That's hot!_ But Catra would never admit to this out loud, naturally. _How does she know me? I would've recognized her by now!_

High school had been a blur, but Catra was glad about it. She hadn't been the best person back then, in fact, she cringed thinking about all of the atrocities that had been committed in those walls, everyone she had ever hurt or intimidated, and the sheer grossness of her attitude. It wasn't easy being a foster child, but in retrospect, she had no right to act out the way she did. To try to make others feel her pain. With a shiver, she recalled Adora, the love of life then, her obsession, and the girl she grew up beside. They cut off their relationship in Senior year, but now that they were adults, Catra and Adora stayed distant friends through Glimmer and Bow. It was working for them, Catra sighed. She had no right to try to reach out to Adora again being that she was the target of most of the assaults. If the blued eyed, blonde jock ever wanted to the rekindle what they once had, that was going to be her call alone. So far, nothing of the sort was ever mentioned.

There were others she had hurt during her destructive phase. Entrapta happened to be one of them. Back then, she _should've_ been on the honor roll, winning principle awards left and right, but Catra held her back to engage with the petty misdeeds. There was that first time they met, Catra had stolen a pair of AirPods from the boy's locker room (one of the hardest crimes she's ever pulled on school grounds), and Entrapta wanted to break it up into millions of pieces to reconnect it to dusty, old iPod Nano. It had worked! Catra was almost scared when the Nano played "Toxic" by Brittney Spears on the pair of Bluetooth headphones. To this day, she wasn't even sure how Entrapta managed to do that during her Sophomore year, but since then she was one of her partners in crime.

Forgiveness from her was also fairly easy to earn. "Here", Catra remembered shuffling her feet nervously as she shoved a small box in Entrapta's gloved hands. "Open it."

Curiously, Entrapta peeled the top off. Her amber eyes glittered with excitement. "Is this a T5 external drive with _two terabytes!?"_

Catra wasn't even sure herself, the person she had brought it from only told her that any tech nerd would like it. "Uh, you know... Yeah." Entrapta seemed to be lost in her own world, examining the new toy (though it was only a small blue box). "That's just to say that... Well..." Why was this so hard? She thought getting her a gift would make this easier, but no, of course not! "I..."

"I forgive you, Catra. Thanks so much!"

"Oh! Okay, then..."

In the present, the portable hard drive from two years ago was still plugged into a desktop computer next to Emily's cage. Catra was suspicious that Entrapta only agreed to be her roommate out of convenience, but seeing the blue piece of tech always reminded her that she was already redeemed in the technician's eyes. Even if Catra believed she shouldn't have been.

There was another person that Catra had made a target of abuse, besides Adora, Entrapta, and plenty of others in the general range. There was Scorpia. She remembered that faithful, inevitable day where she had gone too far with Entrapta, knocking her out with a punch to the jaw, and threatened to do the same to Scorpia.

"I'm transferring out." Scorpia's big, dark eyes flashed with hurt at her own words. It was Junior year and every day after school (and after hanging around the neighborhood with Catra) she went to work out in the small gym of her apartment building. She often wore black lipstick and it was reminiscent of the fact that she was besotted with Catra's many black-hearted schemes. Or used to be. "My application was already accepted into Bright Moon Academy."

"You're an idiot!" she hissed, blood pounding in her ears like war drums. It was the same school Adora had left her for Freshman year, the same school where her enemies attended. The uptight, rich, _assholes_ didn't know what it was like to struggle! Only Adora and Catra knew, but she had long been abandoned. Now Scorpia would do the same. "I don't care what you do now." She spun on her heel, stomping away from the other girl's mellow face and slumped shoulders. "Rot in hell!"

And that was the last they'd ever seen of each other. If only she had stayed another year, maybe Catra could have given her a container of protein powder with Entrapta's hard drive to earn her forgiveness. But maybe she wouldn't, Catra frowned. Scorpia was the closest to her malevolent flame back then and was the one who had gotten those first degree burns until she could bear it no longer. That probably warranted more than a shallow gift and a few weak apologies.

But Catra thought she would do anything for a chance to make it up to Scorpia.

She went back to focusing on the phone, too emotionally exhausted to think much more about her past. Lingering for a moment longer on the Scorpion Princess' page, she mindlessly liked the videos where her make up had been meticulously done and her salacious movements beguiled the audience to comment things they probably otherwise wouldn't have commented. _What a bunch of fucking simps!_ She grinned to herself, ignoring the hot temptation to type out the thought pricking at her fingertips. _I'd go lie in a hole before I become one of them!_ Eventually, she had reached the bottom of the page, swiped out of it, and was brought back to the DM. She stared at the pair of black lips and white hair of the profile picture.

Then it clicked.

"Oh my _God!"_ She scrambled off of the bed and skitted to a halt in the kitchen. Her technician roommate snapped her head up in surprise, but Catra ignored it and threw the phone down on top of the screws and electronic chips. "Entrapta! Do you remember her?"

"Scorpia?" Entrapta squinted then slid the phone away from her project. On the far right of the table, Emily's dusty feathers ruffled and she made a low humming noise nearby, kind of like a growl. "We talked to each other yesterday."

Her eyes stretched out in disbelief. How long had they been in contact? Could she have talked to Scorpia this whole time? Frowning, she put the screen back to Scorpia's page. "She just looks so different..."

"I had no idea she was on Tik Tok", Entrapta murmured, flicking a finger on the screen and frowning when it didn't respond because of her glove. She examined the videos that were already there with a growing smile. "Wow! She looks so pretty in all of these!" Amber eyes flashed, dubiously. "I actually had no idea _you_ were on Tik Tok. You're always talking crap about it!"

 _Oh._ Catra did talk a lot of shit, didn't she? _She has no_ idea _how 'on Tik Tok' I am!_ They weren't the type of roommates to share every little bit of information with each other, especially not after their fallout in high school, Catra imagined. Between Entrapta's projects, her own skating hobby, and both their onerous jobs, there was no room to mention that Catra had become a Tik Tok star in the past month. "Well, Glimmer and Bow wanted me to become an e-girl, so now I'm kind of... popular on the app." She shrugged with false apathy as Entrapta's smile widened. "Trust me, Tik Tok is still stupid and I'm _not_ having fun."

"Scorpia's an e-girl too! But it seems like she's having the time of her life anytime we talk about it." Another mental click sounded in Catra's brain. Of course, Scorpia was an e-girl! That's why all of her videos were super high quality, and although Catra wouldn't be so suggestive on social media, it made sense for the platinum blonde to. She was stunningly pretty as an adult now, after all. _I'd milk my looks dry if that were me!_ "She tells me the pay is great too! But... Tik Tok is for children, isn't it?"

"Yeah", Catra sighed. "Well, the age rating starts at sixteen, but they're plenty of older people and celebrities on the app. I'm actually starting to think that most of my fans are children by the comments, to be honest."

Slowly, Entrapta blinked. "Isn't that illegal?" 

Catra had no choice but to slowly blink back. "No... Why would it be?" 

"Because showing porn to a minor is illegal..." 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Catra demanded with a hiss. Why did it always seem like she and Entrapta were on completely different pages? She pinched the bridge of her nose at Entrapta's crestfallen face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Are we talking about the same thing? Just... just walk me through it." 

The technician shrugged. "I thought you said you were an e-girl." 

"Okay...?" 

"And Scorpia is an e-girl." 

"Right." 

"So... You two have the same job." 

Catra squinted. "Of doing what...?" 

"Porn", Entrapta said as if it was obvious. 

For the second time that day, Catra had a revelation. "Okay. I think you're thinking of a _camgirl._ " 

"It's not the same thing?" 

"It's not", she stared at her roommate, unblinking and putting an emphasis on every word. "It's not the same thing." 

"Oh." Entrapta nodded casually. "That's good to know." 

"Yeah, it is." She brought both hands up to her face and dragged them down as if trying to wipe away her palpable stress. Another thought encroached her brain and she nearly jumped at the force of it. "Wait, Scorpia's a camgirl?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Scorpia text, but not before Catra makes a fool out of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so things have changedddd. This fic is not going to be as short as I originally planned for it to be and I can thank @joribel on Tumblr/Ao3 for that. You’ve been super duper helpful while I was writing and editing this... and yeah. Thank you!!!

With the new information Catra had just received about her old classmate, she had felt the need to spend the rest of her evening... investigating. Her face was hot as she scrolled through Scorpia's Tik Tok again looking for clues that could've prepared her for the news that Entrapta ungracefully dealt onto Catra's psyche. One on hand, yeah, it was pretty obvious that this woman could probably be involved in sex work, but on the other: it was _Scorpia_.

There was that one time Freshman year when they attended a school dance together, Catra was there to spy on Adora and (hopefully) ruin her night, but Scorpia was genuinely there to have fun. She had dragged an unwilling Catra along to shop for new clothes at the mall, and as much as her younger self would have hated to admit it, the outing was incredibly fun. She had gotten a casual suit the first few minutes and at one store, but finding the "perfect dress" for Scorpia proved to be difficult.

"What about this one?" They were in a Hot Topic and Scorpia tried on the poofy, Victorian ball gown as a joke. It was charming at first and then she went through more... Catra swore that they were there for hours, the achingly long seconds filled by mindless talk about dresses and makeup or whatever other personal preening Scorpia deemed necessary for something as simple as a high school dance. But eventually, she had found the one: it was black and sleeveless, a ruby studded belt hung around her waist, and back then her body wasn't nearly as developed as it was now, but there were still signs of smooth muscle mass showing on her tattooless arms. She had blushed deeply at Catra's approving glances. That's just how Scorpia was... or that's what she'd had been led to believe.

Catra couldn't even imagine what Scorpia must be like now. In her videos, there was always a tiny glint of conviction in her eyes. Was that always there and she didn't notice? She stared at the DM now. It was simple, easy to respond to, but something was keeping her from pressing her fingers on the screen. Disbelief, or fear of the unknown, maybe. How could sweet, wholesome Scorpia be apart of the camgirl industry? _What the hell happened in Bright Moon?_ She recalled that Scorpia was absent their Senior year and Catra hadn't spoken to her since. _Some academy..._

She was too tired to think much more about it now and after hours of scrolling through the For You page on Tik Tok in the middle the night, she was lulled into a deep, dreamless sleep.

That morning, Catra wore a fishnet shirt under a red and black flannel. She wasn't sure if she wanted to wear the same cargo pants from yesterday, but decided against it. She'd much rather wear a pair of ripped jeans to show offthe brand new Grommet belt she'd ordered online a few weeks prior. Ruffling her hair with her hands, she backed out of the bedroom mirror (an item that she considered useless before she had gained a following on Tik Tok) and judged the outfit. It was missing footwear. Should she wear black Burberry chelsea boots or Dolls Kill combat boots? Pulling her cat-ear beanie over her head, she started out of the room with one of each shoe on either foot to find Entrapta already up at the kitchen table tinkering with the same calculator and Game Boy Advance from yesterday. "Hey, what shoe do you think I should...?"

"Hm?" The technician's eyes were heavy with sleep, a bit of drool dried up on the side of her mouth.A quick scan of Entrapta told Catra that she hadn't been up already, but rather didn't go to sleep at all. Entrapta yawned and nodded her approval, much to Catra's concern. "I like them!"

"These are two different boots", she sighed impatiently. "You said you'd stop pulling all-nighters. That project isn't more important than your mental health, Entrapta." Although Catra may have not had the creditably of having a consistent sleep schedule herself, Entrapta had always been in the habit of skipping sleep for days. It was beyond detrimental.

"But it is!", her voice strained with urgency. Upon watching Catra's expression twist with disappointment she sheepishly added: "This is a commission. And it's probably the most interesting thing I've had to do in a while!" She nudged the calculator towards Catra, eyes hopeful. "Turn it on!"

Grunting, Catra held the calculator in both hands, her fingers brushing over various numbers and odd symbols that she learned at Fright Zone Prep, but forgot over time. Why did she spend so much time learning things she didn't carry on with her to adulthood? She looked at Entrapta with amusement and suspected her roommate knew how to build these little trinkets before she knew how to verbalize them. _Entrapta should've been teaching the science classes in high school!Then maybe I would've learned something goddamn useful!_ Shaking her head as if shaking the thought away, Catra finally found the button to turn the calculator on.

Rainbow letters floated up on the screen, flashed blue, and then spelled out: "TI-83 Advanced!" and in smaller magenta letters: "Not by Nintendo..."

"How the hell did you do that?" If she remembered correctly, the calculator was originally only able to make black pixels on an ugly green background.

Entrapta only grinned and tapped her forehead. "The science gods have blessed me!" Then she chortled. "Just kidding! There is no god. Anyway, press in the code: 67890."

"Six, seven, eight, nine, zero..."

The screen went red with the glow of a giant Pokemon. Entrapta had managed to shove Pokemon Ruby into the calculator! Buzzing excitedly beside her, Catra smiled to her roommate. "You can actually play this? That's badass!"

"What was your favorite GameBoy game as a kid?" Entrapta tittered on, seemingly ignoring the praise, but Catra knew better. She was simply too happy to be stroking her own ego even with acknowledgment.

She paused. As a child, Catra didn't have anything remotely expensive, much less a toy. She really only knew about Pokemon because it was a popular past time on the playground and when she wasn't beating the shit out of her fellow classmates, she was bullying them into giving away their good Pokemon cards which she would keep in her notebooks, like a hunter mounting heads on a wall. Sometimes a young Adora made her give them back to their classmates, but more likely than not she'd forget to correct Catra in turn of playing with "super awesome" Pokémon cards. Though it was one of her grade school goals, she never did get her paws on a game console. _But maybe if I had I would have been in jail at like, nine years old! Adora wouldn't have let that happen anyway._ Entrapta was still waiting for a response. Catra pursed her lips. "Uhm... Mario?"

"Super Mario Bros 3! That's 65749!"

Catra punched in the code. The big, blue letters floated above Mario's head and she couldn't help but be charmed. "How many games are on here?"

Clutching two long locks of rose pink hair, Entrapta grinned wickedly. "I tried to get everything! There's Pokemon, red, blue, yellow, gold, silver, crystal, ruby, sapphire, emerald..." She hardly had a chance to breathe before continuing: "Most of the Mario games since the 90s, the Legend of Zelda games, Earthbound-- Oh! Guess what else is on there?" She didn't give Catra time to respond. "The obscurities! There's Rhythm Tengoku, Gegege no Kitarou, Super Robot Wars..."

"Alright, dork! I get it." Catra put the calculator/game system down and patted Entrapta on the back."I still think you should get some rest though."

Giving a small smile, Entrapta nodded. "I will." Then she looked down at Catra's boots with an anodyne raise of a brow. "You know what? I might just be sleep deprived, but they really do look like the same shoe!"

"I don't know why I ask you about anything fashion-wise." Catra jeered as she eyed Entrapta's overalls and heavy-duty work boots. Her white t-shirt was forever stained with oil, but now it almost seemed like it was the intended design. "You don't give a damn about clothes, only science."

Entrapta shrugged in agreement. "And video games!"

"And video games." Catra rolled her eyes and began to walk away. "I'm hanging at the skate park today with Glimmer and Bow before I have to go to work." She thought briefly back to the fact that Entrapta didn't know that Catra had a Tik Tok up until yesterday. _We don't hang out enough._ Slowly, she asked: "Do you want to come?"

Entrapta's attention was on the calculator/game console now. She seemed to be pressing multiple buttons all at once as if she were doing some critical task. "Well, besides being a hermit and recluse... I can't! There are still a few bugs to be fixed here and I have to keep my eyes open for new GBA game downloads or cartridges on eBay."

_She must be getting paid a hell of a lot of money to be collecting so many games on a calculator of all things!_ Catra shook her head and tried to imagine having the same work mentality as Entrapta who seemed to always finish everything to the best of her ability, with pride, and the idea that if she did things "for science" she was inherently living out her life's purpose. _Maybe it isn't about money for her..._ "I'll see you later then, okay?"

"Sure", Entrapta looked over her shoulder. "But before you go, where's Melog?"

That was a good question. Catra realized then that she hadn't seen her ragdoll-Persian all morning. But she hadn't _heard_ Entrapta's parrot either. "I don't know. Where's Emily?"

They stared at each other, dumbfounded. Then a small mrrroowww came from underneath the living room's couch. Catra rushed over to move it aside and found Melog sprawled out with her fluffy fur spiking in every direction and a dusty colored bird glaring a scarlet eye at both of them. Frowning, she gently grabbed Melog from under her arms and dragged the cat to her bedroom. Melog's whiskers twitched as her chest rumbled with a force of a purr and Catra set her down on the bed. "Were you trying to eat Emily again?" The cat's blue eyes widened as if she was pouting. "I'll take that as a yes. You'll stay here today." Under her breath, she added: "The only one allowed to kill Emily is _me_ , okay?"

Melog tried to follow her owner out of the room, but Catra had shut the door. Now perched on Entrapta's shoulder, Emily unhinged her beak. " _Mrrrroowww! Where's Emily?_ " 

"I swear she's talking for real..." Catra grumbled under her breath, unamused. The bird glared dangerously at her, but Catra only continued to grimace, curling her lip in disgust. "You'd better be lucky that you're Entrapta's because if it were anyone else's I'd have you plucked and simmered!"

Entrapta cocked her head to one side, not looking up from the calculator/game console. "You like your poultry boiled, Catra?"

"No", she smiled proudly at Emily as she gathered up her skateboard at the door. "That's the kicker. I would cook, season, and prepare Emily just to _not_ eat her. Maybe I'd give her to Melog..."

Behind her, the parrot was rambling phrases and curse words she'd heard around the apartment, but Catra only rolled her eyes, heading out for the day. At the park, she spotted Glimmer's sparkly nickel board and Bow's electric scooter folded up on the side of the halfpipe. The couple sat close together balancing on a railing. Her white-oak board slowed to a halt and she bailed, too distracted by what Glimmer was doing to Bow's face. She smirked at them. "What's going on?"

"Makeup!" Bow had taken off his glasses and now Glimmer was poking and prodding at his eyelid with a black pen, she could only assume it was eyeliner. He opened one eye to try and greet her but Glimmer only clutched his chin tighter. "Ow! Okay, I'm being still. Sheesh."

She stepped lightly on the tail of her board and held it to her hip as she hovered close to Bow's face. It seemed that the eyeliner was the last thing being applied. His cheekbones were shiny with Glimmer's gold highlighter on top of concealer (his own shade of brown), ocean-blue eye shadow mixed with silver glitter on his eyelids and, Catra's wasn't too sure, but his eyelashes looked like they were tampered with too.She glanced over to Glimmer who wore almost the same face of makeup, minus the silver-blue eyeshadow which was replaced with a dark red-pink. When his girlfriend had finished, Bow stood, his chest puffed out in pride as he beamed at Catra. "How do I look?"

"Good", she said and really meant it. Makeup was way out of Catra's interest, but she liked Bow's brown eyes and the blueish colors framing them. Glimmer stepped up beside him looking just as merited.

"Do you want a turn?" Glimmer tipped her head to one side. Today she wore a pair of “mom jeans”, a wallet chain latched on the belt loops, and an oversized lilac-colored sweatshirt with Sailor Moon printed on the front. This is a more basic e-girl look. _At least she doesn't actually have Tik Tok._

"No, thank you", Catra sneered. "I came to skate not to become princesses like you two." 

"You could be a princess like us if you just let it happen." Bow smiled along with the joke, fluttering his eyelashes but Catra just snorted, humored.

The three of them spent the rest of their time at the park teaching Bow some tricks and talking about various unimportant things (minus Glimmer's occasional political quip), but Catra found herself inwardly grateful for it. Glimmer and Bow were still kind of the same from high school, despite their newly established romance. There was one point where the couple seemed to forget that the woman in the cat-beanie was with them and in a public space as they huddled together near the edge of the park, kissing sweetly.

"Ew!" Catra scraped her board's tail to the ground, turning sharply just shy of crashing into them. "Get a room!" She grinned wickedly over her shoulder at Bow's petrified expression and Glimmer mouthing "fuck off".The rest of the time, she left them alone to practice her own tricks (she was having trouble with grinding on one particularly high rail that she wanted to perfect for Tik Tok).

Finally, Glimmer had to go and Bow came over to the railing, a nicely shaped brow arched and eye shadow glittering. "You wanted to film today, right?"

"Yeah", she nodded, confused. "What's up?"

He stared at her feet and, following his gaze, she saw her mistake. On one foot was a Burberry chelsea boot. On the other was a Dolls Kill combat boot. She let out a strangled sigh through clenched teeth. "God damn it... "

"It's cool!" Bow waved his hand as if that would clear any frustration boiling deep in Catra's throat. "I have an idea for a Tik Tok you can make before the grinding video!"

"Alright", she shrugged, believing him. After they filmed, she went to work wondering if she would ever be big enough e-girl to quit. Naturally, she then wondered about Scorpia and if the camgirl was working another job. Or, maybe Scorpia's work was ample enough to meet all of her needs, Catra thought with heat rising to her face. _How does camming work anyway? How was she pulled into it?_

In a cloudy daze, she remembered Sophomore year, how terrible she always felt trying to be the biggest, baddest bitch in both Fright Zone Prep and Bright Moon Academy, taking out her pain on anyone, everyone, Entrapta, Adora, and Scorpia... A familiar heaviness weighed down in her chest as if she swallowed a pointed stone. None of the abuse should've ever happened to any of them, Catra knew. It had been a long time since she felt the guilt so freshly, but it was threatening to spill out while she was work and that was dangerous. Taking a deep breath, she scrambled for her phone and tapped quickly at the Safari browser.

_how to deal with guilt_

The first thing to pop up was an article titled "5 Tips for Dealing with Guilt- Psych Central". Slumping on a nearby wall, she took the necessary four-minute mental break to read through the article and assess exactly how to help herself. The first time she searched Google for answers to her emotional issues, she was terribly embarrassed and ashamed that she should even have to turn to the Internet for this kind of thing. Currently, this search was very far from her first time doing it. She recited the tips: 1) What is the purpose of the guilt? _Having no closure with Scorpia as I did with Entrapta and Adora._ 2) Make changes instead of wallowing in it. _Talk to her if she's up for it._ 3) Accept that you did something wrong, but move on. _I'm trying my damnedest!_ 4) Learn from mistakes. _No one deserves to be hurt by me mentally, emotionally, or physically, but I already figured that one out._ 5) Recognize that no one is perfect. _No shit, Sherlock?_

Once at home, she immediately went into her bedroom—Melog meowed at her, curled up comfortably on the end of the bed—and went onto her Tik Tok DMs. "The Scorpion Princess" hadn't bothered on texting Catra twice after she sent the initial text. Her thumbs typed out: _i'm fine. how are you doing?_

Half an hour later, Scorpia texted back: _Same! You're not a dumbass :( stuff like that happens to everyone._ A small window of Catra's video today sat under the message.

Catra's earlier annoyed expression and flattened down cat ears materialized on the screen. Deadpanned, she used a common Tik Tok sound template: "Hey yo! I'm a fucking dumbass check..." And the camera flipped to show her mixed match boots with stickers on top explaining how it slipped her mind when she walked out of the door that morning. Now, Catra snickered to herself. "Stuff like this happens to everyone but not everyone broadcasts it for..." She checked the views. "Twenty thousand people to see!" 

Sullenly, she noticed that this video had twice as many views as the rail grind video. _I get more acknowledgment for being an idiot than having actual skills? Yeah, okay Tik Tok, thanks._ Maybe she'd work on the trick again tomorrow.

Her thumbs prodded the screen to reply: _i guess so lol_

_If it makes you feel any better they look kind of the same!_ Catra could practically hear Scorpia's cheerful, enthused voice, hoping she was actually helping the situation like she would three years ago.

_LMMMMAAAOOOOO entrapta said the same thing to me before i left the house_

She rolled her eyes at the laughing emojis Scorpia sent back. Then she texted: _How is Entrapta? I hope she's not overworking herself like she usually does!_

_she's not._ Though Catra was highly aware of the electric buzzing coming from Entrapta's bedroom. The project this morning seemed already finished, despite what the technician wanted to add on to the toy. _she just finished this really cool gameboy/calculator thingy that is sure to get some other college kid in trouble for using it in class lol_

_Ohhh! She told me about that one! Could you tell her I said hey?_

Catra couldn't imagine when Entrapta and Scorpia had to the time to rekindle their relationship after Junior year. Perhaps they were hanging out with each other in Bright Moon Academy, or maybe Catra had simply been too caught up in her own miserable antics to notice what her old friends were doing. _Sure_ , she texted back, feeling a familiar weight in her chest.

She went into the opposite bedroom to seek out Entrapta who was hunched over at her desk. Emily was perched on one shoulder fluffing our her red tail feathers. "Hey, dude! Scorpia says hi..."

"Hi, Scorpia!" She turned around to Catra, blinking behind huge, red goggles expectantly.

"She's not here, buddy", Catra felt the need to explain, sardonically. "I'm texting her."

"Could you ask her about progress in Animal Crossing?" Entrapta sniffled, ignoring Catra's eye roll. "Its been a while since I got an updated report."

"Updated report... for Animal Crossing?" She shook her head, the cat-ear beanie sliding back a few inches. She leaned against Entrapta's desk, relaying the message back to the Tik Tok DMs. "Do I even want to know?"

"Scorpia likes board games", she said blandly, peering at Emily's ruffled feathers with a side ways glance. "I thought Animal Crossing would be an easy game to start her out with since she wants to get into video games. She tells me her fans really like hearing about her progress too."

"I guess I would have to agree. It's fairly easy", Catra droned mindlessly. She stared intensely at the three little bubbles that meant Scorpia was texting back. "You just plant flowers and shit."

"It's more than that!" Entrapta insisted, but shrugged. "It's not my style, but I'm sure it's more than that."

"You're just politely trying to say you've never played it."

"More or less", Entrapta grinned. "There are more exciting things to play on the Switch! Hollow Knight, Hyper Light Drifter... dare I even say, Stardew Valley is better than Animal Cross—"

"Uh huh." Catra nodded curtly, cutting her off with one raised finger. "I think you miscalculate the level of nerd we're both on. The only title I recognized there was Stardew Valley and that's only because I'm friends with Sparkles, Bow and Adora. You know, the dorks."

"Dorks?" Entrapta's eyes glowed with amusement behind her goggles. "You spend more time with them than you do here!"

"That does not mean they aren't dorks", she crossed her arms, half-offended. "And anyway, Stardew Valley is better than Animal Crossing. That game is for furries."

The other woman stared hard at Catra's cat-ear beanie, expressionless. It was a silent for a few long seconds until Catra's phone buzzed. It was Scorpia. They had successfully avoided talking about... _it_.

"What did she say?" Entrapta seemed to be resisting a smile that Catra very consciously ignored.

_Great!_ One text.

_I think?_ Two texts.

_My villagers are super friendly but I can't find my house??_ Three.

_Do I have a house??_ Four.

_I swear I had a house_ Five.

_Why am I the only human again????_ Six.

_I want to be a cat!!!_ Seven.

_Can I be a cat?????_ Eight...

_These are important concerns!!!!_ Nine.

"Uhm. She wants to know if she could be a cat?" She slid the phone over to Entrapta, wondering why Scorpia couldn't just say what she meant in _one_ text. _Was she always like this?_ "You can deal with that."

"Sure thing!" She grabbed Catra's iPhone XR, took her gloves off and began typing rapidly at the screen. Emily seemed to want to read what she was saying and Catra joined in, leaning right besides them.

_Hey Scorpia!!!! It's me Entrapta!!!!!! Catra gave me her phone!!!!! :))))_

_Oh my gosh!!!!_ Scorpia typed back even faster. _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!_

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!_

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!_ Scorpia was playing along? Catra rolled her eyes.

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!_

"What the hell are you doing?" Entrapta was only a millisecond away from sending the twice as long "hi", much to Catra's frustration. She wanted her phone back soon. "Just tell her what to do!"

"Right, right—" she typed quickly, her thumbs barely touching the screen before sending a dozen texts explaining the game. Catra was convinced that Entrapta was giving a basic run down rather than answering the direct questions... It seemed more likely the longer they texted back and forth. She was bored now.

"I'm going to get a drink", she muttered to Entrapta with wide eyes glued to the iPhone XR. It's amazing how much focus you have when you actually want to do something! "Please have drinks..." She spoke to herself in the kitchen sorting through items in the refrigerator with her eyes. Two water bottles. A half eaten can of chicken noodle soup. A sock. Pepsi— That sounded good enough. She opened the liter container and gulped down a few mouthfuls before closing it up and heading back to Entrapta's room. "Are you done giving your tutorial yet?"

"Not... quite", her voice was chipper as she drummed her bare fingers on the work desk. She had put her goggles on top of her head and it weirdly gave the appearance that Entrapta had two sets of eyes. Both pairs of "eyes" seemed to flash wickedly in the dim light.

Catra's lips pursed. "Not quite?"

"I invited her over." She shoved the iPhone in Catra's hands as if it were suddenly hot on her skin. Quick as it was, Catra caught the little twitch of Entrapta's mouth as she slapped her rubber gloves back on. "I figured it would be easier to explain in person!"

"You did?" She tried not to stutter as her chest tightened. "You really couldn't just—" Entrapta's face drew blank, with only a twinkle in her gaze that gave off that she was present at all. Catra nearly growled. "Okay. _Of course._ Never mind."

Entrapta only have a brief half-nod before she snapped her head around to her desk again. The calculator/game console making a buzzing sound, but it didn't sound good. The technician made sort of a strangling noise as if trying to swallow it before it came out as Catra left the room. Usually, she'd be keen on checking up on her obsessive roommate, but... _Why am I upset? It's her apartment too, she can invite whoever she wants over!_

Yeah. Catra could think rationally. Yeah. She could do that. 

Swinging the door open to her own bedroom, Melog greeted her with a low purr, her eyes slitted. Catra imagined she was spectulating her mood. The cat was usually able to match whatever "vibe" hung in the air, however odd it was. Dutifully, Melog leap into Catra's lap as she fell down on the mattress, sinking her claws in a tiny bit to sharpen them. With jeans on, Catra didn't mind so much. She was too busy trying to slow her breathing down to care much anyway. 

"I think I..." She winced at a particularly sharp prod from Melog's paw. "I think I'm nervous..." She said it outloud, because it felt better than thinking it, or maybe she was just used to broadcasting herself for other's to potentially chime in like she did on Tik Tok. Was this a habit now? "I don't want to see Scorpia again, really..." Melog's pupils were blown out like two powdery moons with understanding, Catra liked to believe. "I-I... I feel guilty." 

" _Meow_ ", the ragdoll-persian offered as she curled up near Catra's belly. A slow _mrrroowww_ sounded with her pink nose pressed on the fishnet part of the human's shirt. Was this some sort of cat-advice? 

It didn't matter. "Thanks", Catra simply smiled knowing she was being ridiculous, and ran a gentle palm down the cat's fluffy ears. "That really helps a lot, dude." 

Of course, Melog's "speech" could only soothe Catra for so long, because tommorow would inevitably arrive and she would be confronted with the uncomfortable situtation anyway. She closed her eyes, humming lazily to herself as sleep began to take over. "Maybe I'm overexaggerating... Nobody changes that much anyway..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read this far? Take a break, lovely! Wash your face, eat a snack, stretch your legs... Remember that you deserve to be loved!

**Author's Note:**

> You read this far down? Remember to drink water, wash your face, and don't be so hard on yourself... See you next update!


End file.
